


Time Traveler Gerard

by wordsofaninsanemind



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Anal Sex, M/M, Sex, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1452817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsofaninsanemind/pseuds/wordsofaninsanemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray introduces Gerard to his time machine. Gerard goes back to the past and finds himself. Will what happens change the course of the future? Does My Chemical Romance really ever exist?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ray called Gerard up to head over to his house. He told him that he had a surprise for him and that he needed to get there as fast as he could. He dressed quickly, jumped into his car and made his way over. When Ray let him in, he was smiling from ear to ear and it kind of creeped Gee out. He led him down to his basement. There had once been a recording studio in this room but instead there now stood a big metal contraption in the middle of it.

Ray was smiling still. "I present to you, my time machine."

"Time machine?" Gee questioned.

"Yes, it is run by space invaders and pac man."

"What?" He looked at Ray as if he was crazy.

"I built it on the basis of the two games. Space invaders let's you travel into the past and pac man let's you travel into the future."

"Well, you are the video game genius," Gerard said shrugging his shoulders.

"I want you to be the first to test it out," he said running his hand almost erotically down the side of it.

"You haven't tested it?" He said looking at him questionably.

"Not in the technical term, but I am telling you that is guaranteed to work. The formula and schematics of it all makes it flawless. Do you trust me?" Ray asked him.

"Always."

"Then hop in," he said pushing the button and the door opened upwards.

Hesitantly, Gerard stepped into the machine. He glanced around the interior and he saw all these buttons lighting up and he was in awe. "It looks like an alien ship."

"I knew you would think that. Great concept, huh?"

"Extraordinary," Gee said sitting down in the chair.

"Once the door close it the space invader cartridge will need to be pushed in. When you come back, all you do is push the pacman in and the space invaders will pop back out. If you have any question push the red button there," he said pointing at it. "That is your help button."

"How do I come back to here though?" 

"When you push pac man in, it will ask you the date that you want to come back to and the time. Just give them May 17, 2017," he looked at his watch, "3:17 P.M. eastern standard time. See you then!" Ray said not letting him asking anymore questions as he closed the door.

Gerard gulped down hard, as he reached forward and pushed the space invaders cartridge in. The machine shook and he felt like he was pimple being popped then all was still and the door opened. He stepped out and looked around at his surroundings. This place was so familiar and that was when he saw himself and without thinking he followed him. He watched him as he drank a beer and shuddered. 

Before he could move the younger version of him spotted him. "Hey," he said and stumbled over. He got right his face and he pulled back from his self because he wreaked of alcohol. "I know your face."

"What is this fucking Lord of the Rings?" 

"You like that too?" He said and smiled, but he looked at him again, squinting his eyes. "Are you me? Is this some kind of Ebenezer Scrooge shit?"

Gerard rolled his eyes at his younger self. "No, I came from the future."

"Future?" He laughed. "You can't do that," he said with a hiccup.

"Do I look like you?"

"Well, yeah," his younger self said, "but maybe you're just one of those crazy fans."

"I remember this day so well," Gee sitting down on the couch, "you having been thing you were nothing all day. Thinking that the world is better off without you in it."

Past Gee looked at him shocked, "how do you know that? I didn't tell anyone."

"Just like I know that you were planning on going to your room and writing songs."

"They aren't really songs, just musings," past Gee said shaking his head.

Future Gee got up off the couch and he dragged himself into the kitchen. "Sit." He said pushing him down into a chair. Turning around, he went to the counter and made a pot of coffee.

"I don't drink coffee."

"You do now." He eyed himself as he waited it brew. His former self looked so sad, it was heartbreaking seeing how he knew he once was. As it finished brewing, he poured a cup and prepared like he knew he liked.

He drank it, "wow, you made it perfect, how'd you know?"

Ignoring the questioned he sat down across from him at the table, "drink it." It took a few minutes for him to drink it and then future Gee dragged him to the bedroom. 

"Where are we going?"

"To bed."

"But I don't want to go to bed," he said shaking his head at himself.

"Yes, you do." He sat him down on the bed, "now get naked, we both know that is the way you sleep."

"What are you some kind of pervert?" He asked even as he took his clothes of.

When he was fully undressed, future Gee realized how attracted he was to himself. How the thought of pleasing his former self, made hard. He quickly undressed himself and climbed into the besides himself. Reaching under the covers, he put his hand on his dick and leaned down into past Gee's ear. "Do you feel that?" He said stroking himself. "I know exactly how to please you because I know what you like."

He moaned, "ohhh, it feels like I am touching myself."

"Doesn't it? Touch me."

Past Gee reached out and too his cock his hand. Soon they were both stroking each other. It felt like they were touching themselves, they realized that it was right, that you could pleasure yourself better then anyone else ever could. Future Gee ripped the covers off and had himself between his legs. He took himself into his mouth and began to suck his dick, not how someone else would do it but how he would pleasure himself if he could. Past Gee, could hardly contain himself, as the precum dripped profusely into future Gee's mouth.

"More," past Gee told him and he knew exactly what he wanted.

He reached into the drawer of his night stand and pulled out a bottle of lotion. Unscrewing the cap, he put some on his hands, working it down his fingers and coating them with it. Reaching down, he slid his fingers over his opening and began sticking his fingers and out of him. He wanted himself so bad, the need was huge, so he tried to prepare himself as quickly as he could. After he felt he was good and ready, he coated his cock with lotion, throwing his legs over shoulders and pushed himself inside of him.

He started slowly, moving him in and out of him. They were both moaning, this was like nothing either one of them had ever felt before and it was so good. Future Gee, knew exactly what to do to fuck him. After a while, he began to relentlessly pounding his ass and both of their moans became louder. Future Gee reached down and took past Gee's cock in his hand and began stroking him furiously, he felt his cock stiffen in his hand and knew that he was cumming. Watching him cum on himself, made him explode. He had always gotten off on himself cumming and this was the hottest thing he had ever seen. Pulling out of his ass, they both laid down onto the bed. Tomorrow would be a new day, future Gerard thought to himself. I could get use to fucking myself every day. Closing his eyes, he drifted off into a restful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes opened the next morning and I looked down at my younger self. I was drooling on my chest and signed because I knew how much my head was going to hurt when I woke but I had no other way of getting up unless I woke him. I shook him softly and he groaned to life. "Whaaa?" He said trailing off as he smacked his lips. He looked at me a bit shocked. "It wasn't a dream? I really fucked myself."

"Looks that way," I said shaking my head.

His hand was on his head. "Fuck man, it might never be that good again."

"I'd bet on that." I shot back. "Let's get up. I'll make some coffee and you can take some tylenol." He nodded and climbed off of the bed. I followed him out of the   
room, he went to the bathroom and I went to the kitchen. I started the coffee and made him some pancakes. He came and sat at the table in the kitchen. I turned and placed his coffee on the table top with a couple of tylenol. As I turned back around, he took them and waited for his food. "Starting today you are sobering up. No more alcohol," I said putting the pancakes on the plate for him.

As I put the plate and syrup in front of him, he looked up at me. "No more, ever?"

"Ever." I said. "You have idea how much it fucks things up. It will just be better if you are sober. No drugs either. No doing 8 balls of coke before shows or any shit   
like that. Just promise me that you are going to listen to me and understand that it is all for the best. I won't be here forever to make sure that you don't give in."

"You're going to leave?" He said picking up his fork and a shocked look came over his face.

"I have to leave. I am future Gerard for a reason."

"I'll kind of miss you."

"You'll meet me again one day," I said with a smile. "I can almost guarantee it."

That night I left, he promised me that he wouldn't drink or use any drugs and I had to believe that because after all if I didn't believe in myself then who could I believe in? I stepped back into the time machine remembering Ray's specific instructions on how to get back and I was zapped back into present time. As I emerged from the time machine, I instantly knew that this couldn't be right. 

"Ray?" I called out. It was dark, there wasn't any light on in the basement and the only light in the room came from the time machine. It was dusty and dingy and I had to put my hand to my nose so that I didn't sneeze. Squinting my eyes, I walked out to where I knew the stairs were. "Ray!" I called out again. As I made my way up the stairs, the door at the top of the stairs creaked open and a voice came from the other side.

"Whose there?" Came the all to familiar voice of Ray.

"Ray, it's Gerard."

"Gerard who?" He said the fright apparent in his shaking voice.

"Gerard Way." Was he for real?

"Gerard Way? I haven't heard that name said to me in years. What the hell are you doing in my basement?"

"I just came back in your time machine," he cut me off swinging the door open.

"Time machine?" He said, seeming surprised and I quickly realized that this wasn't the same man that I left when I went back in time. Sure it was Ray, but not the   
tall, skinny guy I left in the basement. This man was fat, overly fat and had pimples all over his face.

"Yeah, the one that you invented," I shot back.

"I invented a time machine?" He questioned as he flicked on the lights in the basement and my eyes squinted at the new light. "It is you."

"Of course it is," I said as he started down the stairs and I backed my way down them. 

He popped his head down before him. "Wow, it really is a time machine," he said so excited that he ran past me as fast as he could go and looked inside of it. "My idea actually worked."

"Your idea?" I asked coming up behind him.

"Well, yeah I always had this idea that this was how it would work. I even made blueprints. I just never got to it." His eyes bugged of his head and for a minute, I really thought I was looking at Doc Brown from Back to the Future. "Gerard, what did you do?" He said looking at me.

"What do you mean?"

"You and a I haven't been friends in like fifteen years, you went back in time and somehow altered not only time but the future."

I was convinced, I was totally Marty McFly. "So, I have to go back?"

"I am afraid so." He looked at me, a different look in his eyes now. "What was the future like when we are friends?"

"We had a band together with my brother for over a decade."

"And I played guitar and not video games everyday?"

"Yeah, you're an awesome guitar player."

He drifted off somewhere else. "It was always what I wanted to do, but I never got anywhere."

Gerard was curious. "In your future, what about me, do you know where I am and what I am doing?"

"You are president."

"I'm what? Barak Obama is president. He is our first black president."

"Yeah, no black presidents here, just Gerard Way. I might add, you are terrible."

"Terrible?" I gulped.

"You haven't done anything you promised, you are just a big hypocrite. I am amazed anyone voted for you this second time but you were better then that George Bush Jr. guy."

"Fuck," I said face-palming myself.

"What did you do?"

"I don't want to talk about it, but it looks like I gotta go back to the past...again."


End file.
